Alien Breed: Assault
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed 2: Assault; ---- (PC) 22nd Sept 2010 (X360) 22nd Sept 2010 (PS3) 7th Dec 2010 Plot ---- Alien Breed 2: Assault is a video game in Team 17's Alien Breed series and the second new title in the series since 1996 after Alien Breed Evolution. It was released digitally on Steam (software) and Xbox Live Arcade on September 22, 2010. The follow-up Alien Breed 3: Descent was released November 17, 2010. The game continues the story of Alien Breed Evolution (and consequently, Alien Breed Impact) engineer Theodore J. Conrad fighting against aliens on the Leopold spaceship. Alien Breed 2: Assault, like Evolution, is an isometric shooter set on board a futuristic spacecraft. In each level the main character Conrad is given a series of tasks such as collecting key cards, restoring power or escorting innocents, which he must complete before finding that level's exit. Standing in his way are a variety of aliens who will attack him, usually en masse. He can also suffer damage from explosions, fires, electrical disturbances and enemy turrets. Conrad can run and shoot in all directions, and can collect a number of different weapons and items to aid him. He can also purchase additional ammunition, items and upgrades from shops found at computer terminals which also function as save points. The camera angle can be rotated manually in 45 degree increments. Data pads are spread throughout the game which when collected, reveal information on the various alien species encountered throughout the game and provide back story's for the game's characters. The game features a survival mode in which players might survive for as long as they can against waves of aliens uses whatever weapons and items they can find around the area. This mode is available in single-player and co-op modes. Assault continues the story from where Evolution ended.The player, as Conrad, Chief Engineer of the Leopold, attempts to restart the engines of a hostile alien infested ghost ship that has crashed into the Leopold and is dragging them both towards the planets surface. When this fails the android Mia boards the ghost ship and Conrad must escort her to the bridge where she can hack into the ships computers and restart the engines. Upon arrival Mia finds that she must connect herself to the ships main computer. The ships AI then kills Mia and possesses her corpse. It reveals itself to be the ships chief science officer who became an AI to achieve immortality. It then reveals that the ship is a 300-year-old science vessel from earth that went missing and that the chief science officer are responsible for the creation of the aliens. Conrad then sets out to destroy the AI in order to restart the engines. The game ends here on a cliffhanger. Multiplayer co-op consists of players again taking control of Barnes and Vance who have been sent by Mia to find and help Conrad. After finding him they are separated by an alien attack and Barnes is presumed dead. Gameplay ---- Conrad, the ship’s Chief Engineer, and continue your fight for survival across the fatally damaged space vessel, against a ruthless assault by an alien horde. Your only hope relies on reigniting the alien space craft’s monstrous engines to rescue you from impending annihilation. Deep inside the bowels of the unfamiliar craft, and with time rapidly running out, ready your weapons and begin to claw your way through the darkness in a fight for survival. But you are not alone. The ship is home to the carnivorous alien horde and something else ... something yet to reveal its true intentions ... something biding its time. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Gameplay modes ---- Game modes; Single-player. Single-player campaign mode. Survivor mode. Free-play mode. Two-player co-operative play mode. Two-player co-operative survivor mode. New ---- Set pieces: fight the breed through the new vertical climb section and the mounted gun battle. New hardened armour and new weaponry: Hyper Blaster – a destructive chain-gun. Rocket Launcher. T'ake on new alien enemies:' the ‘webber’ alien and endure dramatic encounters with new shocking bosses. Single-player “survivor” mode: Resist endless waves of intense alien horde attacks in three specifically designed arena environments. Two-player co-operative “survivor” mode: Join forces and try to survive three specifically designed arena environments, over Steam. Get competitive and challenge others to beat your survivor abilities on the extensive Leader-boards. Steam opinions Additional Steam online features – Quick Match, Create Game, Friends Lists, Voice Chat, Leader-boards/Achievements/Co-operative Achievements. Maps ---- Freeplay only ---- Prologue Freeplay ---- Ignition Rendezvous Escort Primed Corrupted Singleplayer ---- Ignition Rendezvous Escort Primed Corrupted Survivor ---- Vanguard Tribulation Choke point Co-op ---- Cargo Hold Mainframe Barracks Survivor co-op ---- Vanguard Tribulation Choke point Prologue freeplay only ---- Follow the waypoints to the escape pods. Mount the Ship defense gun to utilise its inbuilt Oxygen supply. Defend against the Breed onslaught. Ignition ---- Re-boot the Emergency Power Systems. Follow the waypoints to the power surge. Shut down the elevator control systems. Activate the Door Controls. Activate the Emergency Power Systems. Open the Manual Access Valve. Collect a Breaker Fuse from the Pipe Junction Room. Replace the Breaker Fuse. Follow the waypoints to the Control Room. Activate the Main Power Generator. Follow the waypoints to the Technicians Office. Open the Coolant Control Gates. Follow the waypoints to the Pipe Junction Room. Re-boot the Halon Control Pumping System. Open Halon Control Pump Valve 1-2. Collect a replacement Pump Valve. Replace and open Halon Control Pump Valve 2. Re-boot the Halon Control Pumping System. Collect the Explosive charge. Plant the Explosive charge. Follow the waypoints to the Access Platform. Collect the Clearance Codes from the Technicians Office. Follow the waypoints to the Access Console. Enter the Clearance Codes at the Access Console. Follow the waypoints to the Main Cooling Pool. Activate the Flood Controls. Activate the Flood Gates. Defeat Octo-Morph. Follow the waypoints to the Engine Control Room. Activate the Truster Control System. Enter the Ventilation Shaft. Follow the waypoints to the Exit. Head down and activate the Ventilation System Core Console. Re-boot the Ventilation System Core. Return and activate the Gantry Bridge. Re-boot the Observation Level Power Systems. Activate the Gantry Bridge. Activate the Elevator Console. Close the Access Bridge. Follow the waypoints to the Monorail. Rendezvous ---- Follow the waypoints to Mia. Return power to Sector A Auxiliary Generator. Follow the waypoints to the Personnel Database. Retrieve the Security Codes from the Database. Follow the waypoints to Sector A Auxiliary Generator. Activate the Monorail Bridge. Activate the Filteration System to clear the Halon Gas. Restore power to Sector B Auxiliary Generator. Follow the waypoints to the Maintenance Tunnels. Equalise Cargo Area Coolant to allow access. Neutralise the sentry gun turrets. Re-boot the Systems to unlock Cargo Hold doors. Hold your ground until the Power Systems have reset. Locate the fuse for the broken door. Follow Mia into the elevator. Escort ---- Free Mia from the locked-down elevator. Follow the waypoints to the Airlock Quadrant. Follow the waypoints to the Habitation Control Area. Activate Purge Control Console A-B. Follow the waypoints to the Habitation Control Console. Follow the waypoints to the Rendezvous Point. Follow the alternative waypoint route to Mia's Rendezvous Point. Follow waypoints around locked area to Mia's Rendezvous Point. Follow the waypoints to the pipe en-route Power Controls. Activate the power supply for the Pipe en-route Mechanism. De-activate the Halon Fire Suppression System. Return to Mia's location. Rendezvous with Mia. Escort Mia to the Mainframe Core. Search the room ahead for threats. Destroy the sentry gun emplacement. Re-attach the Power Conduits. Primed ---- Reverse the polarity of the Door Controls. Stabilise the Power Malfunction. Follow the waypoints to the Barracks' Commander's Office. Follow the waypoints to the Genetic Tracking System. Activate the Genetic Tracking System. Collect the DNA Sampler. Place the DNA Sampler. Follow the waypoints to the Sleeping Quarters. Follow the blood trails. Collect the Commander's Head. Download the Self Destruct Nodes Authorisation Key. Follow the waypoints to the Self Destruct Arming System. Activate the Self Destruct Arming System. Collect the Remote Detonator. Activate the Access Tunnels Controls. Access the Monorail System. Survive the alien attack. Corrupted ---- Follow the waypoints to Mia at the Mainframe Core. Follow the waypoints to Power Control Room. Activate the Power Control Console. Follow the waypoints to Ignition Chamber Warm-up Controls. Follow the waypoints to Breaker Switch. Raise the blast shields to seal vacuum. Re-connect power to Star Deck door. Collect a heavy item to place on the pressure pad. Clear the blockage to gain access. Re-route auxiliary power to the main console. Wait whilst Holodeck Door systems come back online. Mount the Ship defense gun to utilise its inbuilt Oxygen supply. Defend against the Breed onslaught. Ascend the broken access pipe back into the mainframe deck. Awards ---- Completion Time. Killing Blows. Shots Fired. Items Used. Skill Bonus. Damage Dealt. Damage Taken. Awards Survivor ---- Survival Time. Killing Blows. Shots Fired. Items Used. Time Bonus. Damage Dealt. Damage Taken. Weapons ---- Assault rifle, grenades (stun, frag), shotgun, pistol, flame thrower. NEW-Hyper Blaster, Rocket Launcher, Flamethrower 9000, Shot cannon, Laser rifle, Blaster (pistol), IonSpike. Equipment ---- Security console, Credits, small and large Health Kit, ammo pickups, terminals. Medi stimulant, Compact detonation, Force impact melee, Armor, Sentry, Hardened Armor. Intex ---- Purchase upgrades at intex terminals; ammo. items. upgrades. Aliens ---- Moss boss, Charger boss, webber alien, Mauler. Mia, Klein. Vehicles ---- Power Loader Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Codes ---- Future Releases ---- Alien Breed 3: Descent Patches ---- Reception ---- Alien Breed 2: Assault has received average reviews, receiving a score of 67 on Metacritic. IGN gave a very positive review of the game, saying that "It's a small game that feels big while you are playing it, a laudable accomplishment for a $10 title." GamingXP gave somewhat positive review, stating that "is a great sequel to Alien Breed:Evolution. Compared to its precursor, it has improved in terms of graphics and gameplay." References Citations Alien Breed 2: Assault Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed 2: Assault. Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed